behind the small bush
by my insides are blue
Summary: "And why are you here?" "Because I have nothing better to do than watch my best friend fuck another guy." Rose and Scorpius plan to set up the two most miserable people on Earth, who deserve each other more than ever, and who also happen to be the two most precious people in each of their lives. - Rose/Scor!friendship & hints of Albus/Lorcan. - R&R!


**behind the small bush**

Note – for the Quidditch European Competition on HPFC, and for Middy's (keep my issues drawn) dare to _write a rose/scorpius fic with a side pairing of albus/lorcan_ in the ToD game in the RSF forum.

This is pretty much a last-minute submission, and I was hurrying with this. So, this is really horrible, and I don't like it at all.

Okay, now on to the story.

* * *

prompts:

Quidditch Pitch :

_"Flying is learning how to throw yourself at the ground and miss." - _Douglas Adams

* * *

"Where are we going, Rosie?" said Albus, who was still a few metres behind her.

She paused and glanced back at him. His large mane of dark hair fell over his forehead, almost reaching his bright green eyes. Beads of cold sweat trickled down his forehead and he looked a bit out of breath from running all the way from the castle. Even in the dark, she could make out his bloodshot eyes with dark circles under them from his lack of sleep. She felt sorry for him; his life was more messed up than hers.

"Nowhere, Al. I just need some air," she said, turning around and striding forward.

"Air?" said Albus, coming forward to catch up with her. "You need to go to the Quidditch Pitch for _air_?"

She decided to ignore his question. "Just shut up and come with me."

He didn't say one word the rest of the way to the Pitch. Normally, this would've been relieving for Rose. But under the circumstances, she was even more worried about her cousin seeing his uncharacteristic silence.

She didn't try to talk to him, but silently prayed that Scorpius had kept his promise.

The Quidditch Pitch loomed nearer and she became more and more nervous and fidgety.

Albus didn't notice. He walked forward unaware that now _she_ was the one slowing down her pace.

As they entered the Quidditch Pitch, Albus saw that there was someone else standing in the middle of the dark stadium. Wondering who it could be at this hour of the night, he glanced behind him and was surprised to see that Rose was still a few yards behind him. He shouted, "Hey, Rosie, you coming?"

She nodded, and shouted back, "I'll be there." And then, she turned to the side and disappeared somewhere in the dark.

Albus looked around in the dark, and saw that she truly had disappeared leaving him all alone in a huge empty stadium.

But then he turned around again, and saw that the figure that he had spotted earlier was still there. He jogged towards it and only when he was a few feet from it, he realized who it was. His heart constricted as he saw the familiar figure standing there as if waiting precisely for him.

He slowed down, but now he was too close for him to not notice. The all-too-familiar voice called out, "Al, is that you?"

Albus paused in his path, and stayed silent for a moment before replying, "Yeah, it's me."

The person came forward and Albus could clearly make out the soft delicate features of his face, the dirty blonde hair trimmed short and the sparkling blue eyes like the colour of the ocean.

"We really need to talk, Al," said Lorcan, in a voice barely above a whisper, but which Albus could hear from a distance in the silence.

/

"Ouch!" Rose shrieked, jumping back from behind the bush as she stepped on something too soft to be hard ground. But to her astonishment, that something – or to be more precise, someone – tugged at her wrist to pull her back behind the bush. She was about to scream again when she was pulled hard, and she fell on top of the person on whom she had first stepped on.

Unfortunately for her, it was the least person she ever wanted to have any close contact with.

"Weasley, would you please stop thrashing like a child?" hissed Malfoy, through gritted teeth.

She stopped fighting to free herself, and quickly detached herself off of Malfoy. She got up on her knees, and ignoring Malfoy, she peeked out through the branches in the bush. The pitch could be seen clearly from this viewpoint, and she could make out two silhouettes side by side with each other. There was no one else in hindsight, and she was glad, now certain that they would not be disturbed.

"Move over, Weasley," said Malfoy, shoving her away and peering through the leaves himself. "I think they're talking," he said absently, almost as if to himself.

"Of course they are, you arse," said Rose sardonically, in a low voice. She sat down on the grass, making sure that she was well-hidden behind the leaves and twigs.

"Why were you so late?" he asked, still looking straight at the lovers.

"I couldn't get Albus to come outside of the Castle."

"I don't get what Lorcan sees in that idiot," he muttered, under his breath.

"And I don't get what my cousin sees in that arse of a best friend that you have," she countered back.

He ignored whatever she said, and finally turning to her, said in a mocking tone, "Don't you feel weird that _you_ and _I_ are actually co-operating for a good cause?"

"A good cause?" said Rose, raising her eyebrows. "All we did is make a gay couple fall for each other. Not anything too good for humanity."

"I was joking, Weasley. There's this thing called humor, did you know?" he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, as he settled down next to her.

She tried to scoot away from him, but there wasn't anywhere to go considering that they were hiding behind a particularly small bush. Thus, their thighs ended up brushing with each other every time he moved.

When she didn't say anything, he said, in a much softer tone, "Do you actually want to stay up here the whole night and see what they end up doing?"

"No," said Rose, a smile tugging at her lips. "But I'm curious. And why are _you_ here?"

"Because I have nothing better to do than watch my best friend fuck another guy," said Malfoy simply.

She laughed softly, and said, "No one to keep you company tonight?

"You're here," he said, turning around to her with a smirk.

She couldn't suppress a smile. It was nice to know that even Malfoy was human. Sometimes, at least.

And she thought that maybe, setting up her cousin with the best friend of her arch enemy – or to be more accurate, the boy she had fancied since forever, but pretended she didn't - had its perks after all.

* * *

please leave a **review** if you've read this much! :)


End file.
